An Affair Gone Wrong
by sexyangelbunny
Summary: What Happens When Perfection Isn't Good Enough?


Okay my new story is about how Paul Levesque is moving to New York. He is staying with his oldest friend Shawn Michaels until he finds a house. Shawn has a fiancee Stephanie McMahon. Shawn works alot and leaves Stephanie to her own devices. Shawn is 32 and Stephanie is 23. Stephanie is young and loves to have fun. While Paul is staying there things it complicated when Stephanie and Paul start to have have sex. They promise each other that there is no strings attached. After a while things go wrong and they start to have feelings for each other. This will more then likely be my last new story for a while because of the fact that I have 5 uncompleted story's.

Paul pulled up to the large townhouse that was located on the upper east side of Manhatten. He seen Shawn waiting for him.

Shawn was a handsome man with green eyes. He was a businessman that owned a movie production. He was popular throughout New York. His movies have won grammy's.

" So your finally here" Shawn said as he walked up to him

" Yeah your house looks great" Paul said

" Thanks maybe you can find one around here" Shawn smirked

" You and I both know this isn't my taste" Paul laughed

" So I have to go to work soon Stephanie will be here so that you can meet her" Shawn said

" Cool" Paul said as he started to take his luggage inside

An hour later Shawn and Paul were playing pool when the heard Stephanie come through the door.

" Come on I want you two to meet" Shawn said as he walked down the stairs

When Paul got to the bottom of the steps he seen a young attractive brunette with the bluest eyes. She was wearing a short jean skirt with a spaghetti strap light pink shirt. He couldn't help but notice her skinny figure with a nice amount of cleavage

" So you must be Paul" Stephanie gave him a warm smile

" Yes and you must be the bride to be" Paul laughed as he shook her hand

" Steph I really would like to stay but I have a meeting to go to" Shawn said

" Fine how long will you be gone" Stephanie asked

" I don't know I'll call" Shawn kissed her cheek and walked out the door. Stephanie rolled her eyes

" You should get used to that" Stephanie sighed

" You don't seem like a happy bride" Paul said

" Under different circumstances yes I would" Stephanie said

" So what do you do around here" Paul asked changing the subject

" I don't know if you could keep up with me" Stephanie smirked

" Try me" Paul said

" You can come out with me tonight" Stephanie shrugged

" Sounds like fun" Paul said

" I'll come back in an hour" Stephanie smiled as she left the house

Paul shook his head she was something else.

Stephanie came back an hour later to pick up Paul. They got to the nightclub and the bouncer showed to VIP. After sitting down for a few minutes got and disappeared to god knows where. He started to take some shots. He seen Stephanie on the dance floor grinding up to a few guys. At midnight Paul and Stephanie were getting tired and drunk.

" You ready to leave" Stephanie asked

" Yeah let's go" Paul walked out the door with Stephanie there was a driver waiting for them. When they got into the car Stephanie called Shawn

" Yes sweetheart" Shawn asked as he picked up

" What are you doing" Stephanie said bluntly

" The meeting ran late I'm still doing some work at the office" Shawn said

" So when are you coming home" Stephanie asked

" Not until tomorrow morning" Shawn sighed

Stephanie heard enough she hung up and threw the phone across the room

Paul heard and seen everything

" You okay" Paul asked

" Yeah it happens every night" Stephanie sighed they were quiet for the rest of the way home when they got inside the penthouse Stephanie dropped her purse and sat down on the couch with a glass of wine in her hand

" Tonight was fun" Stephanie said

" Yeah I told you I can keep up with you" Paul smirked as he sat down beside her

" You proved me wrong your not as uptight as Shawn's other friends" Stephanie smiled

" I'll take that as a compliment" Paul said as Stephanie took another sip of wine

" I guess I'll go to bed" Stephanie got up but before she walked away she felt Paul grab her arm. She looked down at him curiously.

" Can I help you" Stephanie asked

" Yeah you can"Paul leaned up and kissed her. Stephanie didn't resist instead she straddled his lap and opened her mouth so that Paul's eager tongue could slip in.


End file.
